swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabotage Mission
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges In this Skill Challenge, the heroes must perform a mission to sabotage (And, ultimately, destroy) a Capital Ship hovering above a blockaded planet. The heroes are capable of taking care of the mission themselves, but it will be dangerous, and there will almost certainly be opposition within the vessel. Fortunately, the ship is mostly manned by Droids, so they can use some of their tricks to fool automated systems without having to worry about alerting an enemy that thinks creatively to their presence. Sabotage Mission Statistics (CL 6) Complexity: 2 (8 Successes before 3 Failures) Mission Phase 1 The first phase of the mission requires the heroes to make their way through the ship to its main reactor, then sabotage it. The heroes should have come up with their own plan for the infiltration, but they begin outside of the Capital Ship and must find their way onto it. Once onboard, they need to locate the main reactor, and then make their way there without arousing any suspicion. After they have sabotaged the reactor core, the ship is doomed, and their mission is a success. Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Phase: * [[Deception|'Deception']]' (DC 22):' The heroes might use Deception to steal a cargo ship with the authorization to board the target vessel, or disguise themselves and fool the witless Droids piloting a shuttlecraft bound for the target ship. * Knowledge (Technology) (DC 17): While onboard the Capital Ship, the heroes can attempt to recall any knowledge they might possess about the design of the ship's interior, making it easier to move throughout the ship without being spotted. * Stealth (DC 22): The heroes might sneak aboard and stowaway on one of the target ship's shuttles in order to gain access to the ship. Onboard the Capital Ship, the heroes can use Stealth to move throughout the ship without being spotted. * Use Computer (DC 22): The heroes can use the Use Computer skill in order to gain access to the Capital Ship's computers, download schematics, reroute security patrols, and blind the ship's sensors to their presence. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Phase: * Changing Objectives: Once the heroes have accrued a certain number of Successes (4), the objective of the Skill Challenge changes to escaping from the Capital Ship (See Mission Phase 2). * Close Call: The heroes only accrue Failures when they fail Skill Checks by 5 or more. Success and Failure Success: After four Successes, the heroes reach the chamber that houses the ship's main reactor. There, they can set up the Explosives that destroy the main reactor. Since the reactor is volatile, they probably want to be long gone by the time the Explosives go off. This moves the mission into Phase 2, described below. Failure: '''Each time the heroes accrue a Failure, enemy forces discover their attempts and move to stop them. The heroes must deal with a combat encounter appropriate for 6th-level characters. Since the ship is manned by Droids, the heroes likely encounter a Droid patrol (A typical patrol might consist of 2 Droideka-Series Destroyer Droids, 4 B1-Series Battle Droids, and an IG-100 MagnaGuard). If the heroes accrue their third Failure during this segment, they fail in their mission and are faced with an overwhelmingly difficult enemy force (Three to four times as many enemies as is found in a typical patrol), whose intent is to capture the heroes (Not kill them). Mission Phase 2 Once the heroes have set the Explosives on the reactor, they now need to get far away to safety. Getting off of the ship is just as dangerous as the task of getting onto it. '''Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Phase: * Mechanics (DC 22): As the heroes make their escape, they can use the Mechanics skill to jam doors, retract bridges, and otherwise create impediments that would slow down any pursuers trying to follow them as they escape. * Perception (DC 22): The heroes can use Perception to watch out for enemies, find the fastest path back to the hangar, or eavesdrop on Droid patrols to find out where to go. * Pilot (DC 17): If the heroes secure a getaway vessel, one hero can make a Pilot check to blast their way out of the ship's hangar before their Explosives go off. * Use the Force (DC 27): Force-sensitive heroes can use the Use the Force skill to sense danger ahead and warn their allies when they might be walking into a trap. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Phase: * Catastrophic Failure: If a hero fails a Skill Check by 10 or more, the heroes accrue two Failures instead of one. * Restricted Skills: Each Skill can only be used once in Mission Phase 2. Additionally, Pilot checks can only be attempted once the heroes have access to a ship. Success and Failure Success: When the heroes have achieved their eighth Success in the Skill Challenge, they no longer need to fear for their safety, at least for the time being. They successfully escape from the sabotaged ship, which explodes and then falls in chunks into the planet's atmosphere. '''Failure: '''Each time the heroes accrue a Failure, the heroes run afoul of the Droid defenders of the ship that have begun scrambling to make it to the hangar bays in time to be loaded onto troop transports. The heroes must deal with a combat encounter appropriate for 6th-level characters. Since the ship is manned by Droids, the heroes likely encounter a Droid patrol (A typical patrol might consist of 2 Droideka-Series Destroyer Droids, 4 B1-Series Battle Droids, and an IG-100 MagnaGuard). If the heroes accrue their third Failure during this phase, they become trapped on the ship as it breaks apart and begins plunging into the atmosphere.